Minggu Pagi AoKi
by Joy AKNS
Summary: Tiap orang tentu beda-beda ketika dipagi minggu. Nah begitu juga pasangan AoKi ini. Mari kita intip gerangan merela dipagi Minggu


Minggu Pagi AoKi couple

.

.

.

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Orang kebanyakan pasti akan memilih tidur hingga menjelang siang mengingat ini hari minggu. Namun tidak dengan Kise Ryouta, atau sekarang menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah bangun namun memilih tetap berada di pelukan sang suami sembari menatap suaminya dengan pandangan kagum. Kagum akan ketampanan Aomine Daiki sang suami.

Jarang-jarang mereka bisa menikmati saat bersama dikarenakan pekerjaan keduanya yang bisa dibilang sangat memakan waktu. Daiki dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aparat Kepolisian dan Ryouta dengan kegiatan modeling nya. Namun mereka sepakat untuk mengambil cuti akhir pekan setiap sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan.

"hmm..hmm..hmm.. Daikicchi tampan-ssu~", Ryouta bersenandung kecil sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami. Sesekali ia juga memainkan telunjuknya menelusuri rahang tegas Daiki.

"…"

Daiki tampak tak terganggu dengan kegiatan Ryouta. Hal ini semakin membuat Ryouta gemas mengganggu tidur suaminya.

"Daikicchi bangun-ssu~ ayo kencan-ssu..", Ryouta berbisik ditelinga sang suami sembari mengecup kecil telinga Daiki. Namun hal itu juga tidak berdampak apapun terhadap pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Daikicchi..", ulang Ryouta dengan menaikkan nada suaranya. Sembari ia mengubah posisi menjadi menaiki tubuh Daiki.

"…"

Ryouta menatap kesal sang suami. Kenapa suami nya ini sungguh menyebalkan di pagi Minggu ini. Padahal Daiki sendiri yang berjanji akan mengajak kise kencan hari ini.

Dengan perasaan yang kian kesal Ryouta menekan cukup keras pipi Daiki dengan telunjuknya. Ia juga menarik hidung Daiki keras. Namun semua sia-sia karena Daiki hanya melenguh sebentar dan kemudian terlelap lagi.

"ah aku punya ide, gomenne Daikicchi~" ucap Ryouta sembari menyeringai genit(?)

Ryouta pun memulai cara terakhir yang merupakan cara terampuh agar sang suami bangun.

Ryouta mulai mendudukkan dirinya yang semula berbaring diatas Daiki dan menduduki perut Daiki yang memang tidak memakai apapun karena kebiasaan Daiki yang hanya memakai bokser ketika tidur.

Ryouta mulai menurunkan bokongnya yang hanya berlapiskan hotpant tidurnya tepat diatas selangkangan Daiki. Lalu menunduk sembari bertumpu pada dada sang suami.

"Daikicchi euunghh~" desah Ryouta sembari menggesekkan bokongnya disana.

Daiki mulai merasa terganggu. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat wajah menggoda sang istri yang berada diatasnya. Dengan semangat menggebu ia membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menindih Ryouta.

"uwaahh Daikichhi!" kaget Ryouta. Ia yang berniat ingin mengejutkan sang suami malah dirinya sendiri yang dibuat terkejut.

"apakah yang tadi malam masih kurang sayang?" Tanya Daiki sembari mengecup bibir menggoda Ryouta. "kau membuat kesalahan dengan menggodaku pagi ini sayang~" seringai Daiki yang membuat bulu kuduk Ryouta meremang. Tangannya mulai nakal meraba dada Ryouta yang terlapisi kemeja tidur nya.

"ie Daikicchi, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, kita hari ini ada kencan ingat? Dan aku tidak mau ada morning sex-ssu~!" ucap Ryouta sembari memeluk leher Daiki.

"ayolah sayang, ini hari minggu, setidaknya 1 ronde sebelum kupenuhi keinginan mu untuk kencan itu ne?" tawar Daiki sembari memijat pelan Dada Ryouta. Bibirnya mengecup sesekali pipi dan bibir Ryouta.

"satu ronde tak akan cukup untuk Daikicchi. Dan jika Daikicchi menolak kencan hari ini maka taka pa, aku akan mencoba mengajak Kasamatsu-senpai saja-ssu~" ujar Ryouta sembari membalas mengecup pipi Daiki.

"…" Daiki diam dan membaringkan dirinya disamping Ryouta. Ia akan menjadi dingin ketika Ryouta menyebutkan nama itu. Daiki pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ryouta yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu sang suami tengah kesal. Ia pun memluk sang suami dan berbaring diatas dada sang suami.

"gomen-ssu, aku hanya bercanda Daikicchi~" ujar Ryouta sembari menatap Daiki yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"…" Daiki diam dan tidak mengindahkan perlakuan Ryouta.

"aku hanya ingin mengahbiskan hari ini berkencan dengan suamiku yang tampan ini, sarapan bersama, berbelanja bersama, menonton bioskop, makan siang, dan dinner ditempat romantic. Aku merindukan Daikicchi~" ujar Ryouta tulus kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Daiki.

Daiki yang mendengar itu membalas merengkuh erat tubuh Ryouta. Ryouta tersenyum melihat reaksi Daiki.

"jangan menyebut namanya lagi, kau tau aku sangat membencinya karena pernah merebutmu dariku dahulu." Ucap Daiki datar sembari mengelus bagian belakang kepala sang istri.

"ralat-ssu, bukan merebut, Daikicchi saja yang tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu Daikicchi mencintaiku, malah saat dipancing senpai dulu baru akhirnya amuk-amukan dan menyatakan nya padaku." Balas Ryouta sembari tertawa kecil.

"gomen sayang."

"daijoubu yang penting sekarang Daikichhi menjadi milikku-ssu~"

"dan kau pun milikku Ryouta, jangan aneh-aneh dengan senpai gila mu itu."

"hihi..iya-ssu.. nah ayo kencan-ssu, karena nanti malam aka nada hadiah penutup untuk Daikicchi~" dengan suara malu-malu Ryouta mengucapkan nya.

"ah shouta? Ah kalau begitu ayo mandi dan kita kencan, lalu cepat berikan hadiahnya nanti malam sayang," dengan semangat Daiki bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menggendong Ryouta.

"eh Daikicchi?!" kaget Ryouta dengan wajah yang kian memerah.

"hehe ayo mandi bersama sayang, aku janjintidak akan aneh-aneh. Mandi bersama agar cepat selesai dan kita bisa kencan lalu setelah itu aku bisa menerima hadiahku," ucap Daiki bersemangat sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan Ryouta yang berada digendongannya.

"hadiahnya kuambil separuh disini ya sayang"

"kyaaa Daikicchi no baka !"

Teriakan indah Ryouta berlanjut menjadi desahan dan erangan yang amat menggoda. Satu hal yang dapat menjadi pelaran Ryouta di hari Minggu kali ini, yaitu jangan menjanjikan hadiah malam dipagi hari kepada Daiki karena dia tidak akan sabar menanti malam tiba dan malah mengambil hadiah tersebut separuhnya untuk dipagi hari.

 _ **END**_

Gomen jelek ff nya, pertama kalinya mencoba menulis cerita di media elektronik xD


End file.
